Partial Female Nudity
by Kaze160
Summary: Livid suspicions arise and give way to a whirlwind romance in the making between crazy, sadistic, unpopular knight and a tactician whose only half-way through growing up. Cheers! (FrederickxRobin) A series of vingnettes...maybe.
1. Girl Meets Boy: Birthday Suits!

Frederick had just about had enough of his liege's folly; how could he not see by now that Dagon was a Plegian spy? She was so over-friendly and casual with everyone, always getting so close without even trying to people even he wouldn't approach. And he was sure she went to go meet her informant each night, after all she why would she skip meal if they were the best place to gather information? He would catch her in the act tonight though. If she wasn't in her tent, which she wouldn't be, he was going to catch her with her informant. And then Chrom would love him forever. I mean he would thank him for being such a loyal subject. Yeah.

He was sure in for a (pleasant?) surprise.

He barged in without knocking, swiftly proclaiming "Dagon, I need a word with-" He stopped in his tracks, tent flap still ajar. Everyone was busy eating, but Frederick could feel his stomach drop. Dagon was here alright. She just wasn't wearing a shirt was all.

"Oh, Frederick! What an unpleasant surprise." She didn't even look up from her book. He could see a birthmark on her back.

"You're not wearing a shirt." He resounded, still full of shock.

"How can I be of service my dreadful fellow?" She stood up to face him after placing a bookmark to hold her place. He could see her nipples. He swiftly shut the tent flap behind him, facing away from her with a blush beginning to stain his cheeks.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" He was very close to bolting out of the tent away from this madwoman, but he came to the realization that this all might be just some crazy scheme to run him out so she could sneak away to the informant. She had anticipated him. Touché. "M'lady, why don't you have a shirt on?" Touché right back!

"Fredrick...don't tell me you've never seen a woman before?" Such a mocking tone, he would have revenge for this! "In all seriousness though, I just had a very enlightening conversation with Sully. We were speaking about how it was odd that men could walk around when they're too warm without shirts on. Women can't do that, or rather they don't do that." He couldn't tell if she was moving about, he refused to turn around. "Well now they do, starting with me!"

He brought his palm up to his face, dragging it down slowly in aggravation. She was an idiot. Chrom entrusted all their lives to an idiot. He was almost hoping she was a Plegian spy. Maybe that's what she wanted him to think!

"Please put a shirt on M'lady." He said firmly without turning around.

"It's far too hot and there is nothing unnatural about this. People spend months eating out of these for crying out loud! Besides its not like I'm super built like Tharja or Cordelia. Actually, I heard Cordelia stuffs her bra. Did you hear about that?" These attempts at distraction were almost admirably absurd.

"Please, M'lady." There, that should trigger an argument to last the night. Her own incessant babble will keep her busy. There was a sigh.

"Oh, alright." A sigh escaped Frederick mouth, but before he could turn around he was pushed to the floor by an in-coming Sully.

"I did it! I can't believe I actually did it!" Sully and Dagon were bouncing around and hugging, very uncharacteristic of Sully. She stopped suddenly. "Wait...why is Frederick on the floor?"

"Huh? Oh right." Dagon smiled up at Sully. "Frederick came to...actually, he got all uppity about 'partial female nudity' or something." Dagon tilted her head upwards while closing her eyes, bringing her index finer to her lips while she pondered. "I think he called it dishonorable or something like that."

"What?" Sully glanced over her shoulder with a glare and malicious glint in her eyes. Stomping over to an astounded Frederick, who still had yet to lift himself off the floor. "And why is it that women can't walk around without a shirt on?" She put her hands on her hip in a defiant pose, "Just because some men might not have enough self-control not to leer doesn't mean we should have to suffer heatstroke!" Sully put her foot on Frederick's chest, pushing him out of the tent in a one swift motion.

"If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen!" Dagon said this with a childish grin before closing the tent flap.

Frederick couldn't believe it. His own former pupil had pushed him so rudely out the door, and she had proposed to Chrom! Women weren't supposed to do the proposing, and Chrom shouldn't be fraternizing with Sully in the first place. Sully didn't even ask for anyone's blessing either...Frederick had a feeling this was probably all Dagon's fault.  
_


	2. Horses Are Stubborn!: Grinding for EXP

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait...I meant to update moe frequently. I already have lots of chapters written out I just don't know how to connect them, that's why I thought I could make it a series of vignettes! That's not what I want the story to be...I could really use a good beta-reader if anyone is willing and able~

Anyways, I'll try to update faster next time my beauties~

I don't own any rights to Fire Emblem...so please don't sue me...?

"Fred. Fred. Freddie. Freddie. Freddie-bear!" He felt a headache coming on. He felt a slight banging on his armor now. He was sore and not in the mood. "C'moooooon Frederick!" Was the tactician whining. Chrom was entrusting a petulant child with their lives. Had he ever been that head-strong? He hoped not, he had a reputation to uphold as a knight as Frederick the Wary. Better then Frederick the dead he thought. "Freddie, are you just angry that Sully stole your man?"

"You know that's not my name. And I would advise you to change the subject or you'll have to walk from here on." They had just finished training. They had been training for weeks. The new tactician had advised Chrom that they should get to know the shepherds and try out some basic tactics before moving on. After the difficulties they had getting aid from Yllise's allies everyone had agreed, even Frederick. The tactician insisted they worked in units though, which was proving...trying. She seemed to have clung to him after Sully proposed to Chrom, was he her next pet-project then?

"Freddie!" He couldn't take much more of this. "You get this really serene look when you space out, you know!" She had injured her ankle, so for the past couple days she had been flinging spells on the back of his horse. The horse would surely be footsore by the end of the week if the both stayed on, so he mostly led the horse and fought on foot. He was a gentleman, if anything. And Dagon seemed to have a penchant for the supernatural, and they hadn't been training the normal way, but with the help of the Annas in the other realms. He didn't understand why she brought him along though, many others would be better suited to gathering this experience. If she was trying to imply something she was being quite passive-aggressive about it.

"Would you pass the water skin this way M'lady?" Ignoring her whining was the only skill he seemed to be learning. He held out his hand. She handed him something that felt slimy instead. He lifted it to his face slightly distracted by his tundere thoughts and proceeded to shriek like a little girl, dropping the severed mummies hand.

He glared up at her. "Oh, I thought you said mummies' skin. My bad." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, but her hidden laughter made her look less then convincing. He gave her an incredulous look, before his face transformed into a deeper, much more piercing look then before.

"What is wrong with you!?" He yelled in anger and agitation anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. Who did she think she was, Lissa? Did she think she was being funny? He didn't find it amusing. Her grin now gone she had a look of brief fear in her eyes that melted away to reveal the face of action that usually appeared during battle. She wasn't looking at him, though, she was looking beyond him.

"We have company." Her voice and tone even, she became a different person in battle. He preferred that anxious calm she had in battle to her usual personality, but danger wasn't on of his favorite thing to have to associate with a decrease in annoyance.

He spun around, grabbing his spear in the process. Dagon had purchased some copper weapons for everyone to fight with during practice so they wouldn't wear down their battle-ready equipment. He wondered if his lack of prudence would prove fatal this time. They passed these weapons around until they were worn down, usually, and this spear was no exception, it would probably break in about five hits. The tome the tactician held was no better. It was simple Fire, worn down by over-use. The pages were dry and delicate, and the binding was frayed and coming apart.

The mummy that loomed before them was one of a higher difficulty than the others, but instead of running away it came closer to them at trying speed. Despite the training the new-blood wasn't ready to face such a thing. If only he had one of his pupils with him or she wasn't injured they may have had a chance.

"Get out of her." He said without turning his head, the one addressed knew who he was speaking to though. That same deadly warning tone pierced the edges of his words.

"But, but, but-" He wasn't with graced with having heard her be confused many times before, if he lived he'd have one more weapon against her, for her repetition sounded incredibly imbecilic.  
"Just go!" He yelled back, fuming at her hesitation. Didn't she realize she was too weak for him. Frederick had always taken on the enemies others couldn't, that was his duty as knight.

"Frederick he's too strong and-"

"Too fast for us both to get away." He leaped back quickly before she could argue any further and slapped the horses behind. The sound resonated in the empty catacomb, but the horse didn't move.

"I think you forgot that the horse is wearing armor too." The tactician's voice seemed more grating then usual.

"Just leave Alexander!" The horse began to gallop off at the sound of a commanding shout in his ear, neighing as the useless little tactician clung to its swaying form. Boldly, Frederick turned towards his doom.

"Just me and you now foul beast!" He lunged towards the mummy, body low as he pointed his spear towards the abomination's diaphragm. Its lithe body expertly turned out of the way at an odd angle, like a dancer. Frederick kept his momentum steady and rammed in the beast with his shoulder, hoping the sharp edges of his armor would harm the creature. Instead of going down in pain, the monster's mouth was gnashing its mouth close to Frederick face. The mummy pinned Frederick down after its own impact on the ground, seemingly unfettered by any and all damage. With its teeth still gnashing towards Frederick's face the knight had no choice but to shield his face with his arm. The monster bit into it with flat, leaf-eater's teeth, and didn't do much damage before Frederick kicked him off with all the strength he could muster.

He had spent the entire day training with the rest of the Shepherds, and while that was usually no problem he may have been wearing himself down for the past couple days with the non-stop cycle he seemed to be on. No new-blood would be telling or otherwise implying he was weaker then she wanted.

Just then he heard a familiar left- based gallop. Elliot. HER!

Her face was red, she must have been furious. Her righteous fury even seemed to put him off a bit. "You idiot!" She yelled as she pulled on the reigns of the now mastered horse. It had taken him six-months to break that stallion in! She had done so in a few minutes out of spite and sheer force of will.

Her tome was out instantly, and the light coming off the pages lent her an ethereal red glow. She looked like a demon as she flung flames towards the mummy.

"Frederick, what are you waiting for!?" She was riding in circles around the mummy. The strikes she landed were few and far in between, and they did little damage. However she kept up the pace of her puny attack as he lunged towards the affront to leaf-eating mummy kind skewered the thing several times before it fell.

She was bandaging his arm. She claimed it was virulent and that they needed to bring him to a healer as soon as they got back to camp. It was between her blubbering and rambling that she had convinced him to ride the horse with her. She was injured and poison spread with movement.

"Non even a thank you, huh? No, no, that's fine. Let's just take risking my life for you to be a continual reoccurrence, shall we? I can't believe your so irresponsible with your own life, especially in exchange for someone like me! You should worry more about Chrom, I can handle myself! And I can't believe you almoust got beaten, I mean eaten, or maybe beaten by a stupid leaf-eating zombie. That's like being beaten by a goat...Freaderick?" It was somewhere in between these ramblings that Frederick's vision finally faded lost consciousness. "Frederick!"

He started to lean to the side, but the tactician caught him between her arms as she grabbed for the reigns.

He woke up sometime later in the medical tent with a shock. Fortunately, she was there to hand him a bucket as he threw up.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." He glared up at her and her loud annoying face. She looked down and a smile climbed to her face. "I wish you took your shirt off more often Freddie, or maybe you should get sick more often so I can see that face you make you aren't glaring for once." He briefly considered throwing the bucket at her.

"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" She stood up briskly, shrugging her coat of. She was lifting up her shirt quickly, so he had to act fast.

"Stop it!" She looked down towards him normally for once. He was torn between feeling embarrassed and the desire to protect her honor as a lady. Someone could walk in and might misunderstand the circumstances.

She smile devilishly. "Yes...?"

"Th-thank you..." He was sitting up now, looking away in case she decided to take he top off just to spite him.

"And...?"

He turned back to glare at her, "And what!?" he yelled up at her. She lifted her shirt in defiance, he could see her bra now. He covered his eyes, mortified. He quickly spat out the words she wanted to hear. "You were very helpful, thank you for saving me!" He lowered his head to escape looking at her and to show his gratitude.

"You're welcome!"

And so began their tumultuous climb to friendship, because the writer didn't know how to go about it any other way.


End file.
